


The Kitten

by detective_giggles



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, inspired by a true story, my first Barisi fic, no smut sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:00:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23588797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/detective_giggles/pseuds/detective_giggles
Summary: “Hey, so, uh… We’ve never talked about this before,” Sonny shifted from foot to foot, suddenly looking shy, “But, uh, how do you feel about cats?”
Relationships: Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr/Oreo, Rafael Barba & Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.
Kudos: 30





	The Kitten

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: A fluffy Barisi fic. Inspired by a conversation some patrol officers were having outside my office today. You all have corrupted me—I came here looking for Rollisi fics and now all I see are Barisi snuggles everywhere! Also, I’m drinking tequila and I don’t usually drink, so… yeah… No kittens were harmed in the writing of this story. As always, comments or kudos are appreciated!

“Raf? Hey Raf!” Sonny ran into the living room and practically skidded to a stop, a large evidence box in his hands.

Rafael looked up from his stack of paperwork, pinched the bridge of his nose and let out a little sigh, “Hi.” The younger man’s energy never ceased to amaze him- and never ceased to make him feel older than dirt. Sonny’s blue eyes twinkled with excitement and despite his best efforts, Rafael found himself returning the detective’s smile.

“Hey, so, uh… We’ve never talked about this before,” Sonny shifted from foot to foot, suddenly looking shy, “But, uh, how do you feel about cats?”

Rafael cocked his head to the side, “Not my favorite musical, so if you’re thinking for my birthday, stick with the classics. _Chicago_ , or _Phantom_.” Rafael grabbed his pen and turned back to his files.

“Uh, no,” Sonny’s brow furrowed and he shook his head, “Not what I meant. I mean cats. The animal. You know, _meow_?”

Rafael laughed, “Yeah, that’s what I figured. But I’ll give you fifty bucks if you purr for me,” he teased with a playful grin.

“Maybe later tonight,” the detective chuckled.

“Why do you have a box? Did you get fired?” 

“What? No!” Sonny sat the box on the floor, slightly rougher than intended. A soft mewling came from the direction of the box. Rafael looked up through his eyelashes and Sonny flashed him a grin that was all dimples.

“What was that?”

“Now, Raf, before you get mad-”

“I’m not going to get mad because you’re going to take that,” he gestured to the box, “back to wherever you found it.”

“I didn’t find her- she found us,” Sonny said softly.

“And where did she find you?” he asked cautiously.

“Okay, so this afternoon, me ‘n’ Rollins were interviewing a witness,” Sonny started.

“Rollins and I,” Rafael corrected, “but go on.”

Sonny sighed but bit back an amused grin, “Rollins and I were interviewing a witness. I left my window down. When we got back to the car, she was there. Sleepin’ in the driver’s seat. I couldn’t just leave her in the middle of the street.”

“Sonny, I don’t think-”

“You won’t even know she’s here, I promise! I will clean the litter box and feed her-”

“I can’t believe we’re seriously having this discussion!” Sonny’s face fell and Rafael sighed, “So why do we have…possession of her? Why didn’t Rollins take her?”

“Well, she has Frannie, you know? We thought that would be a bad combo.”

“So at some point, you did think about this? And you couldn’t call me to see what I thought? Before you brought her home?”

“I-” Sonny reached for the box and pulled the top off, “Rafael, please just take a look. If she’s not the cutest thing you’ve ever seen, I’ll take her to the pound myself,” he promised. He reached in and pulled out a tiny black and white ball of fluff. The kitten looked extra small in Sonny’s large hands. “Raf, meet Oreo.” He held the cat towards Rafael, in offering.

“You named her after a mediocre sandwich cookie?” Rafael asked incredulously. 

“Amanda named her.”

Rafael rolled his eyes, “Of course she did.” 

“Please, can we keep her?” Rafael reached out with a tentative hand and gave the kitten a couple gentle strokes with his finger. Truth be told, the kitten was kind of cute.

“Yes, we can keep her,” he sighed, “but if she ruins any of my suits, I’ll feed her to Frannie myself.”

“Deal!” Sonny grinned and joined Rafael on the couch, setting the kitten between them. Oreo stood and stretched, mewing loudly. Sonny reached into his pocket and pulled out a small toy, brightly colored and almost mouse-shaped. He tossed it on the couch and watched as she immediately pounced on the faux rodent.

“I’m not going to get any work done tonight, am I?” Rafael asked. Sonny laughed and shook his head. The two men spent the evening relaxing on the couch and entertaining the newest member of their little family.


End file.
